Saitō
Saitō (斉藤, Saitō), ehemals Rígr Stafford (,), ist ein ehemaliger zweiter Ahne der Vampire , der später als experimentelles Thema und Attentäter in der Bruderschaft von tausend Nächten, später als die Hyakuya Sekte bezeichnet, fungierte . Er hat früher den Namen Makoto Kijima benutzt, während er für die Tausend Nächte arbeitete und Urd Geales ihn als Rígr Stafford anspricht . Er ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied des Ahnenrates. Aussehen Saitō erscheint als ein unscheinbarer junger Mann mit einem gentlemanartigen Ansatz. Er hat kurzes, sauberes schwarzes Haar mit Pony und stumpfen schwarzen Augen. Obwohl er ein Vampir ist, hat er keine spitzen Ohren. Obwohl er tatsächlich rote Augen hat, trägt er farbige Kontaktlinsen über sie, um seinen Vampirismus zu verbergen. Er hält auch seine Zähne versteckt. Kleidung Wie andere Tausend-Nacht-Mitglieder trägt er einen Business-Anzug, der ein weißes Kleid-Shirt, eine schwarze Kleidjacke und eine Hose mit einer schwarzen Krawatte enthält. Persönlichkeit Saitō hat einen kalten Sinn für Humor und Haltung gegenüber anderen, möglicherweise wegen seiner Natur als Vampir. Er ist kalt, berechnend und geht zu großen Mitteln, um seine wahre Stärke und Identität zu verbergen. Er behandelt Mikaela Hyakuya sanft und gibt ihm Geld für Eis, wenn er mit ihm im Sommer 2012 spazieren geht. Allerdings behandelt er Yūichirō Hyakuya kalt, wenn er das temperamentvolle Kind zu den Waisenhaus am Weihnachtstag bringt. Er sagt auch unverblümt Yu, dass Yus Haus in Flammen aufging, und Yu wurde von seinen eigenen Eltern so gehasst, dass sie ihn zu töten versuchten. Saitō sagt dann, dass im Hyakuya-Waisenhaus jeder dort genau so unerwünscht war wie er, also hätte er eine große, neue Familie. Es ist schwer, seine wahre Natur zu ermitteln. Sein wahres Ziel ist unklar, auch Mahiru Hiragi. Alles, was sie weiß, ist sicher, dass er in das Seraph of the End Projekt investiert ist. Er ist derjenige, der sie zu den tausend Nächten einlädt, die sie beide später verraten. Obwohl er sie überzeugt, Vampir zu werden, weigert er sich, sie selbst zu drehen. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten Als ein Vampir, Saitō ist natürlich viel stärker und mächtiger als jeder Mensch. Als Vampir hat er Unsterblichkeit, ewige Jugend, ungeheure Kraft und schnelle Regeneration. Als ehemaliger zweiter Ahne sowie Mitglied des Ahnenrats ist er einer der mächtigsten Vampire weltweit und stärker als Vampire, die einen niedrigeren Rang haben. Er kann mit Urd Geales kämpfen, einem 2. Ahnen, und der derzeitige Führer des Ahnenrats. In Buch 6 des Katastrophen-Romane , nach Mahirus Umwandlung in einen Vampir, versucht sie, Saitō mit Shikama Dōji zu töten, scheitert aber, da dieser die Sense mit nur zwei Fingern blockiert . Als Adliger hat er die Fähigkeit und die Erlaubnis, einen Menschen in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Saitō kann sich in Rauch und Staub verwandeln und Ketten aus seinem Körper freisetzen. Er sagt, dass dies von den tausend Nächten erprobt wird, aber die Wahrheit dafür ist unklar. Durch diese Fähigkeiten versteckt er seine wahre Natur als Vampir. Vergangenheit Vor tausend Jahren war Rígr Stafford ein zweiter Ahne unter den Vampiren, die immer den ersten Ahnen begleitete. Irgendwann verwandelte Rígr Ferid Bathory in einen Vampir, obwohl er ihn verließ, als Ferid seinen Erwartungen nicht gerecht wurde. Er war auch ein Zeuge an dem Tag, an dem der Erste Ahne mit Ashera Tepes verschwand . Rígr gab später seinen Sitz auf und erschien in Japan als Saitō, arbeitete als Mörder für die Bruderschaft von tausend Nächten und hatte Experimente an seinem Körper bis zu dem Punkt getan, dass seine Vampir-Natur kaum spürbar war. Handlung Folgt... Trivia * Sein Lieblingsessen sind Sandwiches. * Er war früher ein zweiter Ahne, gab aber aus unbekannten Gründen seinen Sitz auf. * Anders als die meisten Vampire, die wir bisher gesehen haben, ist er der einzige ohne spitze Ohren. * Saitō (斎 藤) ist ein japanischer Nachname, der "gereinigte Wisteria" bedeutet. * Rígr ist der Name, den der nordische Gott Heimdallr bei der Imprägnierung von Frauen verwendet, um qualifizierte Jungen zu kreieren, die er dann zu Beginn des Eddischen Gedichts Rígsþula oder Rígsmál Runen lehrt . In dieser Geschichte erben sowohl der erfahrenste Sohn als auch der Enkel den Namen oder den Titel von Rígr. * Stafford ist ein englischer Nachname, der "Landungsplatz durch die Furt" bedeutet. * Saito scheint eine andere Rasse zu sein, das noch unbekannt ist. Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Ehemalige Menschen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Ahnen